Sonic Adventure 3: Tikal's Problem
by ChibiChibiGuardian
Summary: In the new Sonic Adventure, Tikal returns to the present! To bad she doesn't know how or why. There's also another problem, nobody knows how to get her back to the past! Can anything else go wrong?


Author's Note: This is not the full story. The full story is finished, but is not on my hard drive at this moment. I will be looking all over for the disk! Trust me, the revised one is much better and is written like this, "I need your help Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. So, before you knock it, try it, and find out what happens next. On a side note, if this seemed weirdly written, it is because it was originally going to end where it ends now and then you would play Tails' story, then Knuckles' and so on. It was a game script.  
  
Sonic Adventure 3 Sonic's Story  
  
Shadow died to save the people. His soul had been freed.  
  
3 months later.  
  
Sonic was just sitting near the waterfall in the mystic ruins, when the train cart had appeared from behind the gate. There was someone in it. Sonic couldn't tell but it looked like. no it couldn't be. But it looked so much like her.  
  
Tikal: Sonic! Sonic: Tikal? What are you doing here? Tikal: I need your help.  
  
Sonic: So what you're saying is you were transported through time into the future? Tikal: Yes. Do you think Tails will be able to help me? Sonic: I don't know but let's find out.  
  
Sonic and Tikal are running toward Tails workshop when they hear a loud bang. The wall where the entrance to the Ice Cave had been opened. Sonic and Tikal ran through to see if Angel Island had fallen. When Tikal had seen what was happening she fainted.  
  
Sonic: Tikal!  
  
Knuckles was fighting with someone. It was TAILS!  
  
Sonic: Knuckles what are you doing? Knuckles: I'm beating up my punch bag! Sonic: That's Tails! Knuckles: No it's not!  
  
Knuckles showed Sonic that it was just a punching bag that had the same color as Tails.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic, why is Tikal here? Tikal: Time Continuum. Sonic: Wait a minute! That's it! Quick let's go to Tails' workshop.  
  
They all ran to Tails' workshop. When they got there the door was open.  
  
Sonic: Tails, are you home? Tails was running from the chao garden to his workshop. Sonic: Tails, where is your chaos emerald? Tails: Right here. oh no.  
  
Just then the chao Tails was holding grabbed the chaos emerald and disappeared.  
  
Sonic: Do you think that could've been chaos control? Tails: I don't know but we have a problem on our hands. Tikal, what are you doing in the future? Sonic: I'll tell you on the way.  
  
Sonic: Tikal you'd better follow me. We need to get that chao.  
  
BANG!  
  
Knuckles and Tikal: Oh no that was the Master Emerald! Sonic: That was freaky. Knuckles: I'll get the master emerald. Tails: I'll try and find the other chaos emeralds.  
  
Action Stage Lonely Forest Find Tails' Chao and the Chaos Emerald!  
  
Sonic: There he is!  
  
Sonic ran toward him and grabbed the chaos emerald.  
  
Sonic: Tikal grab the chaos emerald and say "Chaos Control." Tikal: OK. CHAOS CONTROL.  
  
There was a big flash. Tikal had only moved 5 seconds into the past.  
  
Sonic: I think we need to get the other chaos emeralds. Tikal: Let's go and see if Tails found any.  
  
They all met up at Tails workshop.  
  
Tails: I found 2 chaos emeralds. Knuckles: I only have ¼ of the master emerald. I think I need some help. Tikal: I want to make myself useful. I'll help you Knuckles. Knuckles: All right. Sonic: Tails, I'll help you find the remaining emeralds. Tails: OK.  
  
Eggman had flown by. Eggman: Ha! Tikal I see my plan worked. Tikal: You did this! Eggman: Yes, and there's something you are forgetting! There are two missing from your crew, hahahahahahahaahh.  
  
Cream and Amy were both suspended in midair. There energy was being drained out of them!  
  
Sonic: Amy! Tails: Cream! Knuckles: Wait I have an idea.  
  
Knuckles jumped up and slashed both of the ropes.  
  
Tails flew and caught Amy while Cream and Cheese flew by themselves.  
  
Sonic: Amy, Cream, how did you both get up there?  
  
Amy: I don't remember. Cream: The last thing I remember is that Amy and I were in the park and we were beamed up. Sonic: This is just too good. You guys can help us! Amy: How? Tikal was transported here by Eggman, somehow, and we need all of the chaos emeralds to transport Tikal back to the past. Amy: So what you're saying is that you, Tails, Cream, and I each need to get a chaos emerald while Knuckles and Tikal find the master emerald shards! Sonic: Exactly!  
  
Sonic: See you all back here in 3 hours! Everyone: Bye.  
  
Action Stage Eggman Ship Get to the core of his ship  
  
Sonic: That's the chaos emerald! Eggman: Not so fast Sonic! You will need to face this new foe in order to get that!  
  
Boss Battle New Metal Sonic  
  
Sonic grabbed the emerald and said: Chaos Control.  
  
Sonic was now at Tails workshop 2 hours early. Sonic: Well, I guess I'll wait for everyone.  
  
NOW PLAY AS OTHER CHARACTERS TO UNLOCK NEXT SEQUENCE! 


End file.
